netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Malik O. Syrus
Malik O. Syrus the Mummy is an official mummy character from Hallowteens. Origins Malik O. Syrus is an Egyptian-Brit who was born onto the poverty side of England and thus due to this members of his family would get sick often due to not having enough money for medical care but Malik was already struck with disease since birth and that was he suffered from leprosy and since his family couldn’t afford any medical attention he had to spend the remainder of his days at home and wearing anything to cover up his body and face. In his life he never had friends and even with his family members he gets lonely as they are constantly working their best to get money and pay bills, but when they are around they comfort him, reminded him that despite his disease he still has them around to fill his heart and be there for him. But sadly as said before; his family would often get sick and as years go buy a family member would die from sickness which strikes the heart of Malik as he considers his only friends to be a family member but as each one falls so does Malik’s will to live. It didn’t help much that his family wasn’t treated fairly amongst the populace of Brits on their side of the country which would often get led to xenophobic attacks against them and some family members were even mugged and killed because of these attacks. Which in return made Malik think that anyone other than his family are a threat to them and believes that the “outsiders” just hate them for existing and believes these “outsiders” are what made the world a very bad place to live in. Around October he’s last family member was his mother, all the clothes Malik wore to cover himself up were in the wash that day so she provided her son bandages to wrap around his whole body like a mummy and it seemed luck was by his side. His mother was offered a better job and better money to be paid with and during October things were improving and his mother was cured from the sickness she endured and she hopes to gather up money to help her son too when it came to his leprosy. They even had enough money to pay for a small house to live in the town BlackHallow. Sadly that choice died, she still died but not from the sickness she used to have but instead she without unexplained reasons committed suicide much to the anguish of Malik, he was now alone on that day as it was 30th October…and he never done anything throughout the day, he never took the bandages off. What else can he do by himself in his state and condition? He wondered that without anyone to look after him…who knows when he would be next? He had suicidal thoughts; it was like as if it was destiny for his family to die, almost as if Anubis came to earth and took away his family and soon he will be next. It’s not like anybody will miss them. The next day when then the curse struck it affected him; he became an actual undead mummy. Horrified by the fact that he can no longer die and is forced to spend the remainder of his days alone. But a thought occurred to him, with these powers and immortality at his grasp he can set revenge on the world, believing that he can punish those who did him and his family wrong and to do so he must become a Deity. Believing that he can become a god of a new world his first order on the path of Godhood is to take out Solidus Wiseman who has him trapped in BlackHallow and once he is released from the area he can set out a new world order and make sure that nobody would look down on him or his family ever again. He shall be worshiped by many; the whole world shall worship him. Nobody can stop him. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Mummy, he became the god as one to worship, each people are worship for Malik O.Syrus, he know more power. As for moves well let's see you got some Anakaris, Khan-Ra, Gaara...totaly a guy would woudl expect that controls sand and the bandages on his body and thanks to the fact he uses Sand i can have all the advantages for him. I was gonna have him summon scarabs and moves but the imagination with sand filled up the set so i passed on. Movelist Special Moves * 'Sand Shot: '''Malik will shoot some sand from his hand that goes full-screen. Light is shot straight, medium is also straight but comes out faster and heavy is aimed straight up. In the air Light is straight down which hits off the ground, Medium is angled downwards which also hits off the ground and heavy is aimed straight. Pressing any attack button again during this move causes him to shoot out a steam of sand instead that does more damage. * '''Scimitar Slasher: '''Malik will rush forward while slashing with his Scimitar in a up and down motion which knocks the opponent into the air. Pressing Light during this move causes him to grab the opponent and stab them in the chest with it before kicking them away. * '''Bandage Spin: '''Malik will spin around as his bandages come lose and spin around him, damaging the opponent on contact. Pressing Medium again during this move causes him to stop spinning and slam some bandages downwards which causes a ground bounce. * '''Bandage Whip: '''Malik will whip one of his lose bandages out and wraps it around the opponent and pulls them closer. On the ground he aims straight while in the air he auto targets the opponent. Pressing Heavy again during this move causes him to pull himself towards the opponent instead and slashes with his weapon that causes a wall bounce. * '''Sand Twister: '''Malik will create a Sand Twister and shoots it forward across the ground that also hits off the ground. Pressing Light again during this move causes him to create a bigger Sand Twister that does more hits and damage and juggles the opponent into the air. Also regardless whether he summons a small or big Sand Twister, it will protect him from projectiles. * '''Sand Carpet: '''Malik will have sand move forward across the ground which hits off the ground. Pressing Medium again during this move will have him summon a pillar of sand instead that causes a launcher. * '''Sand Warp: '''Malik will teleport via a puff of sand behind the opponent. Pressing Heavy again during this move will have him attack the opponent with his blade as he teleports, stabbing them in the back, causing a crumple state. * '''Floating Sand: '''Malik will use the sand to make himself float in the air for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Sand Typhoon: '''Malik will say “You fool!” as he unleashes a typhoon of sand all around him, good against air opponents, does multiple hits and hits off the ground. * '''Sand Shredder: '''Malik will say “Nothing can stop this!” as he creates a giant scimitar made from sand and has it slash upward and down multiple times. Nightmare Fuel * '''Tomb of a God: '''Malik will wrap his bandages around the opponent and crushes them, breaking the ribs and spine. He’ll then pull them towards him as he then stabs his Scimitar into the chest, breaking more of the ribs. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Sand Tomb: '''Malik will control some huge amount of sand and has them cover up the opponent; he then hardens the sand and crushes them. The sand then flows away, showing the crushed opponents body. * '''Mummify: '''Malik will bring out his sand and has them pierce into the opponent and move about in their insides as afterwards the opponents insides such as eyes, heart, tongue etc. are busted out of their body from the pushing of the sand. He’ll then quickly stab his scimitar into the opponent's flesh and somehow makes their skin dry up and making them thinner, he’ll then wrap them up in bandages and kicks them to the floor. Arcade ''Malik O. Syrus/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A Sarcophagus is seen lying on the ground; it opens up as Malik rises from it with sand pouring out of him. He then jumps out and looks at the opponent saying “Kneel to your new god!” before drawing his Scimitar. Victory Pose Malik looks down onto the opponent saying “On your knees, mortal!” and the opponent does what he says. Malik then crosses his arms with pride. Fun Facts * He was originaly gonna have him wear that iconic Pharaoh headset but i thought it would be too flashy and silly on him so i decided to have him not wear anything on his head, due to his god-like complex i wanted him to look threatning and so i made sure that his eyes show that he does not mess around, he is deadly serious about his goals. * His name "O. Syrus" is a pun to "Osiris" the Egyptian God of the afterlife. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters Category:Immortals